


Replacement

by Xiaojian



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Liquid!Arm, Masturbation, Multi, Other, it's exactly what you probably think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaojian/pseuds/Xiaojian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot is a lonely old man with an arm that isn't his and fantasies he never got to live. Liquid doesn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request from mgs-kink on dreamwidth.

Things were quiet on Arsenal Gear at the moment. It looked like they would be for a while. The last he had checked, the effeminate test subject was still struggling to infiltrate one of the more heavily-guarded struts. Ocelot wouldn’t be needed for at least half an hour, and that was being generous about the soldier’s capabilities.

He busied himself with wandering through the Metal Gear, admiring the cold, sterile environment. It was so quiet inside it. Ocelot’s echoing footsteps seemed to disturb something deep, spiritual. While walking, Ocelot found his mind wandering. It skimmed over a dozen subjects before finally coming to stop on the one it usually did, and Ocelot sighed.

Why couldn’t he let John go?

It had been years. So much had happened. He needed to stop thinking of him.

Frustratingly, trying to drive the man out of his thoughts had the exact opposite effect. And with the memories came the unfortunate side effect of becoming flustered.

_What are you, a hormonal teenage girl? Can’t think of a man without getting aroused? Dear lord, how pathetic._

And with thinking or doing anything Liquid even slightly disliked came the side effect of his former boss’s obnoxious voice in his head. Ocelot’s mouth twitched.

“I’m an adult man. I have no control over my body’s natural functions.”

Liquid sneered.

_Well, get some. I don’t want to deal with having someone else’s boner. That’s just weird._

“…You’re dead, and sharing my consciousness by way of your severed arm. But this is too weird for you?”

_I have standards, for god’s sake._

Ocelot’s instinctive contrary spirit gave him a flash of inspiration. He ducked into an empty supply room, making sure the door locked behind him. He leaned back against the cool metal wall and rested his hands against his waistband. He stopped trying to suppress the provocative thoughts that were flashing through his mind, welcomed the tightness he felt below his belt.

_Oh, disgusting. Do you mind?_

Ocelot had a cat’s grin as he started to undo his clothing.

“Yes, I do mind. I mind that this is my body and you’ve been holding me back from doing things I have every right to.”

_It may be yours originally, but I’m in it now, and oh dear god, stop that right now._

The cool air inside the room moved pleasantly across his cock as he took it out and began to rub it, slowly.

_Are you kidding me? Really now, are you joking?_

Ocelot grunted. “Go away.”

_Like hell I will. That’s MY arm. I never agreed to something like this._

“Shut up. For a dead man, you are far too talkative.”

_For an old man, you are far too horny._

“My body, my rules.”

_My HAND, my rules._

“I’m right-handed. Tough luck, boss.”

_You disgust me._

“I’m glad. The feeling is mutual.”

He didn’t want to give voice to it, but there was something in the back of his mind that made him slightly ashamed. A tiny thought, pressing at him anxiously. The hope that maybe, just maybe, this is what it would feel like if –

_Do I remind you of my father that much?_

…no. Not really. 

Liquid was never much like his father, as he had been painfully reminded throughout his childhood. As an adult, the differences were even more pronounced – someone unfamiliar with the “family” would never have thought they were related.

But Ocelot was no stranger. He’d spent years – dear lord, just how much of his life had he wasted staring at a man he knew he could never have? He’d memorized the features on that face so thoroughly. Even now, even after so long, he could close his eyes and see John in front of him, perpetually grimacing at something or other. 

Liquid hadn’t inherited much, but he had inherited that face. Even if it had one eye too many and was surrounded by obnoxiously bright hair. Ocelot had been given ample opportunity to stare at the new Snake’s face, and he’d come to think of it as his little lifeline. A connection to John long after he was gone. One Snake standing in for another.

Liquid’s disgusted _tch_ echoed in his head.

_That’s great. That is just great. That’s just what I needed. To my father, I was a fuckup. To my country, I was a mistake. To my brother, I was an enemy. And to you, I’m a sex toy to remind you of my old man._

Ocelot pointedly ignored him. Liquid’s hand was bigger than his own. The thick layer of callouses that coated its skin gave a rough, firm texture to the grip he had on his cock.

_What, were you too cowardly to make a move on him? Or, no…or did he turn you down? I’m surprised you didn’t try and jump on me – too worried the little Snake would follow in his daddy’s footsteps and tell you that you were a desperate, unattractive, fucked-up loser who had no chance with anyone, let alone him?_

Ocelot hissed. Liquid didn’t need to know the details of what happened between him and John. He was determined to keep some things his own – take some secrets to his grave.

“You’re not your father.”

_Thanks for the reminder._

“You could never be him.”

_But I could be a convenient fucktoy that has his face? Gee, if I’m not enough, why stop with me? My brothers are out there, running around without you. Why don’t you round them up, bring them back here, tie them up and use them against their will too? Maybe all three of us together might be just enough to live up to the -_

Ocelot stopped what he was doing and slammed his fists into the wall, banging the back of his head on it for good measure.

“For god’s sake, _shut up_. This isn’t about you. It’s not even about _him_. You’re an intruder in here, and you’re not going to stop me from enjoying living in my own skin. If you’re so determined to stay alive, you’re going to shut up and deal with it. You’re dead, this isn’t your body, and you have no right to be making demands.”

Liquid growled.

_Fine. But I’m not letting you handle this – you are taking far too bloody long._

“That would be because some dead British asshole won’t shut his – oh, come on!”

It was always painful when Liquid took control. His mind went into panic mode when it detected it no longer had someone to lead it. The signals it sent to keep the rest of his body working correctly went on the fritz for a second, throwing Ocelot into a moment of physical and mental agony until Liquid finally forced his way into the driver’s seat. The first time it had happened, Ocelot had been mildly offended that his body so readily accepted someone who was very much not him as its master.

And how he hated sitting backseat in his head, unable to control any part of himself. Even he could dredge up a tiny bit of sympathy for Liquid, knowing that he was stuck in this helpless position most of the time. He still despised the guy, but this feeling was absolutely maddening.

…On the other hand, it was a very interesting feeling when Liquid’s arm resumed its job, under the control of its rightful owner. It was his own hand, his own body, and yet…it wasn’t. He could feel what was being done to him, but he wasn’t in control. The thought was bizarrely arousing.

“Don’t get used to it, old man. I’m not doing this for you.”

Ocelot hated hearing that stupid accent come from his mouth.

_Do you ever stop talking?_

“It’s not like I can do much else, when you keep me locked up in there all the time. If you would let me out more often, I wouldn’t have to talk your ear off.”

_Yeah. No, thank you. I’d rather – oh..._

Liquid had sped up the pace, his grip rough and unrelenting.

“Please, don’t make _noises_. I already want to give myself amnesia and forget this ever happened. Keep quiet, and I can get this over with soon.”

Ocelot thought of arguing, but Liquid was, in fact, doing his best to make him come. His reasons for doing so didn’t matter at the moment – it felt damn good.

It was frustrating, not being able to control his own body’s reaction as he finally let go. Normally, he took pleasure in letting his responses run free. Whatever noises came to his lips, he made without a care. Whatever way his limbs wanted to twist or clench, he followed them.

Liquid, meanwhile, held him maddeningly still and silent, and the moment his lower body stopped throbbing, he buttoned up his clothing and started walking out of the room.

“Ugh. I hope you’re happy.”

Although it didn’t show on his face, Ocelot smirked.

 _Oh, I am_.


End file.
